Ryoga's Any
by DaisukiFox
Summary: Ryoga would fall for any girl that would accept him! Even... Ranma? 0.o Watch Ranma tease and mess with Ryoga in the best way he knows how, with his girl form! RanmaXRyoga. Willing to put the story up for adoption plz ask
1. Chapter 1

Well, I figured I should post the first chapter of this. I know I was saying I'd be gone... I'm not sure I'll make this into a multi-chapter like I did with the original.

I figured I should atleast have it still on the site! I love Ryoga's Any and it was defiantly one of my best fics ever!

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma.

* * *

Things in town were as they always were. Crazed and insane with new obstacles or annoying old ones to forever cause pain in Ranma's lower back side. She sighed with her eyes closed. Ranma side stepped a punch from the insanely strong Ryoga, while they were fighting in what appeared to be an alleyway leading to the school.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "Hold still will ya'!" Ryoga commaned. Ranma closed her eyes and continued to dodge his moves.

"Face it P-chan! You'll never beat me!" Said the red-head. "Just give up. Once you find something to give ya' an edge, you know I'll eventually find a way to beat ya'!" Ranma shouted, grinning confidently. That didn't help calm the raging storm of strength that was trying to end the young fighter's life.

"I won't give up!" Ryoga declared. "For Akane!" With that being said Ryoga brought his hand up and stuck his index finger out. Taking a stance, the 'Lost Boy' aimed to stab her at her breaking point. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" Even though it didn't have any effect on human beings, it could still cause massive damage to the body; if used by someone with Ryoga's strength, it could prove fatal.

Ranma became alert and barely dodged his deadly. Shielding her eyes from the debris coming from the point of impact, Ranma found Ryoga aiming to stab her. "I don't even wanna' be married to that tomboy, so leave me alone!" she shouted, right before she dodged another attempted attack with his finger. The wall behind them collapsed, and more debris came from the impact, sending tons of rubble flying in all directions. Ranma got a good amount of distance when she jumped back and landed on the roof of someone's house.

Ryoga turned his head to his archrival, glaring at her with such intense levels of hate that his gaze could melt steel. "Curse you Ranma..." Ryoga growled, clenching his fist and once again taking a battle stance.

"Why do you even want her, P-chan?" asked Ranma. "Sure, ya' got a crush on her, but you'd date anything that's willing to make you happy. Heck, you even tried that on me when I was pretending to be a girl that suddenly fell in love with ya'!" Ranma exclaimed, pointing a finger at Ryoga and smirking.

"That's a lie!" Ryoga retored, blushing and shaking his head in refusal.

"Face it... you'd totally go for me." she teased, smirking and winking at the lost boy. "See? Who wouldn't want to?"

Ryoga's eyes went wide, then he bared his fangs at the young fighter.. "Stop toying with me you bastard!" Ryoga was now even more enraged that Ranma had made such a claim about him and his feelings for Akane, not to mention implying that he would be with Ranma too, regardless of his male form.

Turning away from Ranma, Ryoga clenched his fist. "You're such a jerk... you always do this! Haven't you considered what it's done to me!?" Ryoga shouted. Ranma had taken a battle stance, in case he charged at her. Taking action, she jumped back down to him.

"What're you talking about, Ryoga?" she asked, keeping her eyes on him. She wasn't sure if the lost boy was merely taking to lure her into a trap.

"I was actually glad to have someone accept me and my curse, but it all turned out to be one of your sick jokes!" Ryoga seethed, gritting his teeth in a very unpleasant manner. Ranma smirked then softened her expression.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Ryoga." Ranma suddenly embraced him from behind and leaned her head on him. "Would a date with me, make you feel better?" she said, in a voice that could cause any man's knees to go weak.

Blushing furiously, Ryoga's mind was at a loss. The warm of her body against his left him almost paralyzed, and he didn't want to move away from the pretty redhead's hold, since he was a guy, and a shy one at that, seeing as he didn't have much luck with any women and didn't attempt to get any other girl then Akane. "I-I-I-I..." Ryoga stuttered.

"Ha!" Ranma laughed. Spinning him around, she placed her hands on her Ryoga's shoulder and flicking his's nose. "In your dreams bud!" she giggled. Before she knew it, another punch had gone straight towards her, but in a flash she managed to dodge it.

Ranma continued to giggle while holding her hands close to her chin as she ran with a furious Ryoga trailing her from behind.

"Get back here!" The lost boy demanded.

Ranma was enjoying herself way too much. She took a leap onto another house, onto which Ryoga followed. "Give it up Ryoga!" Ranma said, before turning around, jumping into the air and sticking her tongue out at him, while she used one hand to drag her bottom eye lid down a bit.

"Argh!" he grunted. Ranma had landed on an electrical pole with both of her feet perfectly in place, while she maintained her balance on it.

Halting his assault, Ryoga realized this wasn't getting him anywhere and Ranma's torturing was getting old. He needed something to get her back. The question was, how would he do it? There wasn't anything he could use to repay her for all her teasing.

Ranma had a look of victory on her face. "What's a matter?" she asked. "Had enough?" The way Ryoga had stopped his relentless attacks, one would have figured that the boy had given up and would do what he always did at times like these, become enraged and try to mercilessly beat his opponent.

Ryoga had both of his arms drooped to his sides, clenching his fists. He knew he was going to regret his next move. Desperate times called for desperate measures, he concluded. "This time I'll get you back Ranma! For all the times you've played with my feelings!" he cried out, throwing his arms out in font of him and charging towards the pigtailed girl.

"Good luck with that!" she replied, jumping away from the pole the moment that Ryoga had aimed to kick her. Landing on the house behind the pole, Ranma saw that even though she had evaded his kick, Ryoga had been doing front flips and shot out his arms and gripped into the cement fence outside the house that Ranma was standing on and launched himself forward, landing a powerful kick to Ranma's gut.

Ranma was sent flying back, but luckily the house was more of a mansion and she had only been tossed a few yards away. While Ranma was down on her back, Ryoga had once again put his reflexes to the test by landing on his back and using the momentum to launch himself on his feet and catapulted himself towards Ranma, like a predator pouncing on its prey.

Ryoga threw his arm back for a massive fist to the face. Unfortunately for the poor lost boy, Ranma had recovered.

Opening one eye, she gritted her teeth and kicked him straight in the gut, sending him flying high into the air. "Lucky shot!" the redheaded girl shouted. "Now it's time to finish ya' off!" she exclaimed.

Using her momentum as well, Ranma shot her knees up close to her head and used her hands to shoot herself up to the sky with Ryoga, doing a flip to angle herself in front of him. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shot out several punches, both of her hands moving so quickly, that it appeared as though she had several hands slamming into his form.

Ryoga took several hits and was sent to the ground with one last final punch. Landing in the alley where all of this had started, Ryoga's body made a small crater. "Ugh..." Ryoga grunted, clenching his teeth while trying to stand up once more.

Ranma landed in front of him. "Geez... ya' sure know how to keep on going, don't ya'?" Having said that, Ranma walked over to Ryoga as he managed to sit up, leaning against the wall. Placing her hands on her hips, she leaned down and smirked at his defeat. "You lose again, Ryoga..."

Apparently Ranma hadn't remembered that Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu training made his skin even stronger than durable. "Not before I make you pay!" Ryoga shouted, having lured Ranma into a trap. "Take this!" Ranma wasn't sure what he was getting at, but she knew he wasn't raising his hands or anything. He couldn't possibly have the strength for a good enough attack.

Before Ranma knew it, Ryoga had moved his head up and placed his lips on Ranma's, despite being disgusted beyond all belief. Ryoga deepened the kiss, just to give it an extra spike.

Ranma's eyes widened. The hairs on the back of her head stood straight up, and she felt the need to gag.

Ryoga and Ranma both pulled back, then grabbed their throats.

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

Both Ranma and Ryoga spat.

Ranma was using one hand to hold herself up as she held her throat with a disgusted look on her face, her knees to the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you!?" she shouted, and turned her head to Ryoga, only to find that he was now standing and kicking her in the chin, causing her to try and stand up. Before she could compose herself, Ryoga had thrown his arm up and shot his finger out.

"Take this!" he grunted.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga managed to send Ranma hurtling backwards. Smashing through the wall, Ranma lay flat on her back, defeated.

"Uh...." she moaned, right before she lost consciousness.

Ryoga fell to his knees and panted, exhausted. "I didn't win fairly... but I couldn't let you get away with saying what you did about my feelings for Akane..." Ryoga whispered.

Although Ryoga had already lost his first kiss to a pink pig, he had still hoped to get his first meaningful kiss from Akane, even if he tried to deny it. Ryoga probably wouldn't admit it to himself, but the tingle on his lips from kissing Ranma in his girl form felt pretty good.

* * *

Well, I'm glad that this chapter is at least up. If I were to continue you it, I'd try to make it as short and as sweet as the first version. Instead of throwing hundreds of smart sounding words! lol

Please share your thoughts with me.

DaisukiFox~


	2. Chapter 2

Well, support on this was actually very good and I didn't have to wait like a week before decideing if everyone had reviewed. I know this is quick, but these begining chapters were small and very sweet if you ask me. I might put in some scenes I wanted to when I had the old version of this.

Disclaimer:Guess who doesn't own Ranma...? That's right, Samul L. Jackson. Oh... and me! XD

* * *

**Ranma**

The red headed girl walked alongside the ditch that lead to the Tendo's home, she seemed like she had taken an awful beating. That of course was true, being that she had lost consciousness when he sent her head first into a wall. Well, that she could understand... but what really bothered her was what Ryoga had done before she was sent into the wall. A small tinge of red crossed her cheeks, all while she glared down at her feet.

What nerve! How could some guy end up kissing him... again! As if the other time weren't nightmares that would forever haunt her mind, meaning her list would only continue to grow. Though that only meant she had another target to deal with. "That idiot is so dead when I see him!" she shouted, clenching her arms in front of her.

Although that wouldn't stop her thoughts from lingering to past events, and by past events... it had actually been little over thirty minutes since she had just gotten up. Ranma thought of that kiss that replayed its self in her mind over and over again.

_**Ranma's thoughts.**_

In what appeared to be a pink background with soft multi-colored bubbles. Stood the two supposed lovers of this strange thought, the one to the left, was the one and only Ryoga Hibiki. The lost boy held both of his hands squarely on the shoulders of the boy infront of him.

Ranma Saotome was staring into the eyes of the gorgeous boy in front of him, "Ryoga..." the male Saotome whispered, obviously dazzled up the boy in front him. Though his expression wasn't that of someone who was truly in love, but the eyes of someone who was clearly confused; though was showing an immense amount of interest in the person before him.

Ryoga was a different case, his eyes seemed looked as though they might be twinkling. All because he was standing before the very man he had kissed, there seemed to be a sense of determination in his eyes, as if he was willing to do anything for the black haired Saotome. "Ranma..." was all he could really say, not able to express what he was actually feeling.

Even if that was all that was said between them, uttering that name was enough to cause the two boys to leaned their lips in; closing their eyes. The two were mere inches from closing the gape between them.

_**Out Of Ranma's thoughts.**_

"AH!" She screamed, slapping the sides of her head with her hands, trying to drown out her awful thoughts. "I'm not gay!" she shouted, unfortuntely for her, she lost her balance and fell to the side of the ditch. Hitting the concert side walk.

The red headed girl laid on her side for awhile, disappointed that she hadn't gone unconscious again. "I-I really hate that guy..." Ranma groaned.

**Tendo Dojo**

The residents of the Tendo dojo had all been going on about their days as usual, the only thing that was really out of the picture of Ranma. At this time he would have arrived bragging about his victory over Ryoga, that or at least be annoyed with the fact that he had to take his time to actually defeat someone who never seemed to learn from their failures. No, this time was different. The black haired martial artist was no where to be seen.

That was the first they noticed.

Kasumi was holding up her tea and blinked her eyes; looking towards the ceiling. "Has anyone seen Ranma...?" she asked, looking toward sthe others. Then taking a sip of her tea.

"If I remember... after school Ranma went to fight Ryoga, no doubt it has something to do with Ryoga." Nabiki stated, holding her chop sticks in her hand and the bowl in the other.

"How would you know, Nabiki...?" Soun asked, making his presence known as he sat across from the middle sister. All seated around the dinning room table.

"Well, she saw Ryoga challenge Ranma to another fight... before hr ran off to fight him, he got splashed by a car passing by and changed into a girl." The blue haired Tendo said.

"That sounds like my boy... always proving his strength or just fighting for the hell of it, that's my boy." Genma said, nodding his head once.

"I do believe it's alright for him to practice his skills every chance he gets, he will of course be running the dojo," Soun proclaimed, nodding his head once. "As soon as he and Akane are married, all my worries will be at peace." a small smiled tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well, I doubt I'd wanna' be married to a jerk that beats up on my friends...," Akane pouted, turning her head away as she held a pickle close to her mouth, "He shouldn't fight Ryoga, when he knows that he'll just mess with Ryoga and use his girl side to his advantage."

"Oh my...," Kasumi said, tilting her head to the side, an awkward anime sweat drop appearing from her head. "I do hope Ranma doesn't do anything too bad to Ryoga."

"More like what he did to me...!" Ranma exclaimed, entering the dinning room from the back entrance.

"Whoa... did Ryoga have some sort of new trick up his sleeve?" wondered Nabiki, finding it a bit weird. If Ryoga had a new technique, he would have used it much earlier and not waste so much time on the black haired martial artist; so it seemed off to her. _'That or Ryoga knocked Ranma out...' _she thought.

"I don't wanna' talk about it... I never saw that stupid move coming, damn that idiot." Ranma replied, reaching down and taking her bowl of rice. "I'm gonna' go..." she stated, leaving the room, planning on figure out some sort of revenge scheme; if she could stop being angry long enough to do so.

"Huh... that's odd, doesn't Ranma usually tell us what's happened to him?" Akane asked, raising a brow. Having watched the red headed girl stomp off to the wash room, she didn't know why or couldn't even begin to think of what caused that small blush on Ranma's face; was it something embarrassing? She couldn't tell.

"You mean how Ranma rants about how he lost and gets all obsessive about he's going to beat him?" Nabiki asked, making it seem as though this was a once in awhile thing; which it was.

"Yes, that boy does tend to get carried away... but that's the way I raised him, he needs to be a man amongst men," Genma said crossing his arms, "Ranma can't do that if someones beaten him." the bald martial artist had already finished eating his meal.

"Perhaps you've taught him that too well, Saotome." Soun stated, staring at him for a moment. A quizical look on his brow, maybe Genma's methods weren't the best to live by or to be raised by.

"Hey, I've groomed the best possible martial artist for the 'School of Anything Goes', if it hadn't been for my training, he would've never been strong enough to even consider being the next heir." Genma said, feeling proud of Ranma at the moment.

**Ranma**

The moment the red headed girl had left to her room, she had finished eating her bowl of rice; although she didn't use a pair of chop sticks, instead she just dumped as much of it in her mouth and went to sit down in her room. Sitting crossed legged she stared out infront of her, an annoyed pouting look on her face the entire time as she stared out in front of her. Fuming over the past hours, still unable to get that horrid image out of her head.

"Damn it... what makes him think he could kiss me!!?" she shouted, digging her hands into her knees. "Of all the things that jerks ever tried to pull off..." she grumbled, narrowing her eyes. That's when the image of him as a boy popped back into her mind.

Shaking her head from such thoughts, she stood up. "I gotta' wash up... I feel disgusting right now." she stated, getting up and going over to the wash room.

When she had entered the bathroom, she entered the tub, changing back into her the black haired martial artist. The relaxing feel of the the warm water did more than just change him back, it allowed him to fall into a calm state, thought that lead to wondering thoughts.

_**Ranma's Day Dream**_

In what appeared to be the Tendo's kitchen, Ranma stood at the kitchen stove and appeared to be stirring a pot of curry. A pleasant smile across her face the whole time, wearing a pink apron that was so cute, that it would put Kasumi's to shame.

"I hope my darling Ryoga loves it..." the red headed girl side, giggling with a small smile gracing her adorable face. Tasting it by pouring some of the broth into a small testing up and sampling it. "Hm... he'll love it." she stated, nodding her head once.

That's when she skipped over to the dinning room, setting up all the plates and chop sticks. At the edge of the table was where her husbands table where was set up; casual Japanese style table wear of course.

With that she turned her head to the sound of the house door opening.

Ryoga calmly removed his shoes, dressed in his usual wear. Though there was something that really stood out about him... his amazing mustache! Sliding his feet out of his shoes he sniffed the air with his eyes closed and nodded his head once, knowing that his Ranma had prepared their dinner.

When he had entered the dinning room, he noticed that Ranma was sitting on her knees. Bowing her head down with a small across her face, eyes closed; sitting near Ryoga's plate was.

"You're home darling." Ranma said, sound like an obdient wife.

Obviously this was meant to be a sort of dream like setting where Ranma and Ryoga both lived in their own home together, married and happy as some marry couples were. "Hey Ranma dear..." he commented, passively going over and taking his seat.

Slouching down he crossed his legs and picked up his bowl and then chop sticks. For some odd reason keeping his eyes closed for the entire time he had been getting his meal.

Ranma watched with her hands held under her chin, a hopeful look in her eyes as she watched him about to take the first bite. Pratically holding her breathe while he slowly raised it to his mouth and began chewing on it.

After a few more chewing, the mustached Ryoga swallowed and nodded his head, "Hmm... good." he complimented.

The red headed girl latched onto Ryoga, hugging him from the side and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I knew you'd love it Ryoga-kun!" she exclaimed, before before pulling her head away from him and lowering her eyes lids, in a somewhat seductive way.

Apparently Ryoga wasn't one to miss anything that included his adorable wife; or at least this dream version of Ryoga wasn't like that. Feeling her move away from her, he turned his head to her and stared into her eyes.

The two leaned in... the gape between them getting shorter and shorter with each passing second. the two had nearly made the connection, until the world seemed to change black and white. The red headed girl seemed untouched though, that's when the the oddest things happened. Dream Ranma slowly turned her head to what appeared to be the screen.

"You know you want this..." she smirked.

_**Out Of Ranma's Day Dream**_

"Ah!" the black haired Saotome shouted, jolting up from his relaxed position, blushing furiously.

Genma had been walking over to the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder, the this was... he was in his panda form. When he had opened the door he heard that Ranma screamed and raised up a sign; his eyes widened in surprise. "What's wrong Ranma m'boy!?" the sign said, as the panda mumbled in panda... uh... language.

"Get out of here!" Ranma shouted, throwing a bucket at the panda Genma.

Before he had time to dodge, the panda was smacked across the face with the bucket, causing him to fall over and hit the ground behind him. "What's his problem...?" his sign asked, holding it up while he was staring at the ceiling.

Ranma panted a bit, feeling strange for having reacted the way he had. Did he just react like a woman who had just been seen naked in the tub, by a man? Instantly gritting his teeth, he knew who to blame for these strange actions and feelings.

"I'm gonna' kill that that bastard..."

_**Ryoga**_

The lost boy sat down in front of a fire outside of his tent, a log was used as his seat. In his hand was a cup of instant noodles, though he didn't seem to be eating it, untouched, as if he had been holding it for the sheer fun of holding it. That wasn't the case, his mind was more busy thinking about earlier today.

The fire reminded him of Ranma's girl sides hair, that's what he found disturbing. At least that's all he would have found shocking, until he saw an image of the red headed girl, he found it strange and impossible for him to actually be seeing it.

Until the image of the red headed beauty winked at him, smiling in an adorable manner. "AH!" he screamed, slapping the sides of his head and shaking his head from side to side as he had shot up from his log seat.

"Forgive me Akane!" the lost boy cried, that kiss haunting him. Yeah, doing that had doomed him to be plagued by the image of Ranma's girl side.

_

* * *

_

Well, here's hoping this makes it to a three shot. lol

I did this chapter by myself and did my best to edit it and I might have my editor edit these next coming chapters and see how that goes.

DaisukiFox~


End file.
